Swing That Way
by littlemissyme
Summary: "I didn't know you swung that way." "What way?" "You know… that way." "No, I don't know. What way?" "You know… the… the curved way!" - Where Sakura asks Sasuke if he swings THAT way!  set in their genin days, before Sasuke leaves


**Right so, my third story here - came out of nowhere while I was doing my 'homework'. Personally I'm a tad doubtful, but I'm putting it up here to see what you think, and I hope you like it. I apologise if it doesn't make sense, or it jumps around too much, or if there are any grammatical issues, etc. Just review and tell me. :D Okay, fine, I'm discreetly saying to you all 'REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!' but yeah, I really would love reviews, and besides I really would like it if you told me about any errors in my writing. :)**

**Well, anyway, read on!**

**Oh and I DON'T own Naruto.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I didn't know you swung that way."<p>

Sakura looked up at him, with large open eyes.

"What way?"

"You know… that way."

This was really annoying. What was she talking about?

"No, I don't know. What way?"

"You know… the… the curved way!"

Curved… way?

"What on earth are you talking about, Sakura?"

"You can't be serious; I think you know what I'm talking about, Sasuke!"

"No, I don't! Now, tell me before I Sharingan you away!"

"Sasuke!" She looked hurt and about to cry.

"Hn."

Okay, she was definitely going to cry soon. Maybe I shouldn't have just said 'hn'.

"*mumble, mumble*"

"What?"

Oh come on, she had to have heard me when I was mumbling!

"I'mshorry."

Her pretty green eyes stopped tearing up and looked at me, confused.

"Can you please say that louder, Sasuke?"

"Fine, I'm sorry! Hn, annoying."

"NAW, SASU-CAKES, YOU'RE SAH SWEET!"

Damn, her inner fan-girl returned.

"Hn."

"Sasuke, really, you should stop doing that before I confirm to myself that you really do, well, _swing that way_."

"Sakura, pretend I don't know what you're talking about and explain to me what you mean by 'swing that way'!"

She gaped, her eyes and mouth wide open. What did I do?

"I-I…"

"Sakura?"

"OHMIGOD, SASU-CAKES SAID TWENTY WORDS TO ME IN ONE GO!"

Oh. I really said that much?

"Sakura, shut up. Now, explain 'swing that way'."

She shut up immediately, before opening her mouth again. Only to shut it again.

"Sakura…"

"RIGHT!"

I sighed – she was almost as annoying as Naruto. Almost. If it weren't for the fact she was actually quite pretty and nice, she would be more annoying than Naruto. But I'd never admit that.

"Well, Sas-_kay_, when people say 'swing that way' they mean…. Well, curved. You know? Not straight."

"Not straight? What do you mean?"

"You don't know?"

Her green eyes opened wide again, before she hid a snigger behind her hand.

"You, Sasuke Uchiha, don't _know_?"

This was getting to my nerves now.

"Sakura! _What_ don't I know?"

Another snigger.

"Well, Sas-_kay_, by 'not straight', we mean… well… you know… you don't like the opposite gender, you like people of the same gender!" Again she sniggered. Why wouldn't I like people of the same gender? Did she think I disliked the strong males, like Kakashi, and sought friendship with weaker girls like her?

"Well, of course I like people of the same gender."

Her eyes were wide, wide open now. Wider than they had been in this conversation and at any other point in time. What did I say?

"Y-you _admit_ it?"

"Of course."

"Y-you're really… you know, _gay_?"

"Gay?"

"Yeah, you actually like, as in like-like people of the same gender?"

Wait, she meant like-like? As in, love? Oh no.

"What, no! I like girls!"

"B-but, you said before, you like boys! OHMIGOD I better go warn Naruto and Kakashi-sensei!"

She made to turn away, running off to the Naruto and Kakashi but I grabbed onto her arm before she could go anywhere.

"I am NOT gay!" I hissed at her. What on earth was she thinking?

"B-but you said so yourself!"

"That was a misunderstanding!"

"Oh yeah? Well even so, what about that time when you and Naruto kissed on the lips? I bet you liked it!"

"Yuck, I did not!"

"Well, maybe, Naruto's just not your type then! Oh my gosh, no wonder! Because Naruto's not your type and I'm a girl, you have no-one else to chase after on our team except for Kakashi-sensei! No wonder you're always trying to train with Kakashi-sensei by yourself! You just want some alone time with him! Oh no, now I'm worried for Kakashi-sensei!"

This girl was blowing everything out of proportion.

"Sakura, that's not it! I just want to get stronger so I can… achieve my ambitions!"

She raised an eyebrow at me.

"So you can 'achieve your ambitions'? Oh I get it! You must actually _love_ Itachi! As in, more than just brotherly love and oh my God, you must have been angry that he killed your clan so you want to learn from Kakashi how to seduce Itachi to bring him back and set justice right and then once Itachi understands his mistakes you two can be together again! Oh God, whatever the case this is a sad day for Uchiha fangirls everywhere!"

"Sakura, shut up! I am not gay!"

She stopped struggling against my grip and instead began tearing up again, the implications of her words finally registering in her mind. People were beginning to stare. This was not good, not good at all.

"Oh no, oh no! You'll never love me, will you Sasuke! Because Itachi's the only one in your heart! And that's why you're so determined on learning how to seduce men to bring him back! Oh Sasuke! That's so romantic, I'd do the same if I were you, but oh how could you do this to me?"

"Sakura, listen to me!"

"SAS-KAYYYYYYY! WAHHHHHHHH! It's so beautiful, but why? WHY? I'm the one that's always here for you, not Itachi! SAS-KAYYYYYYYYYY!"

Oh God, her wailing – it was piercing my heart (and my ears). I had to stop her from blabbering on or the Uchiha reputation would be badly damaged! But she wouldn't listen to me! How could I shut her up quickly and efficiently?

"Sakura!"

I used my other hand to turn her head to face me and closed my eyes. As I went in for the kill, hoping against hope that this method would work, I quickly re-opened my eyes.

"Sas-oh!"

…

…

…

It worked. It worked! The first time I'd done this to a girl and it worked! She was unconscious, but that was okay; I expected that; the exact same thing had happened to Naruto when I tried it on him once to win a spar. Quickly checking the time, I realised that we were late for training. Glancing at the unconscious Sakura in my arms, I decided to haul her onto my back and piggy back her to the training grounds to meet up Naruto and Kakashi. Well, probably just to meet up with Naruto considering how late Kakashi usually got there.

As I walked there, making sure Sakura didn't fall off of my back, I thought of a reasonable excuse as to why Sakura was unconscious on my back.

Perhaps I could tell them I spoke a whole paragraph to her and shocked her? Nah, they'd want to know what I said.

Maybe I could tell them I kissed her and shocked her into fainting? They wouldn't believe that either.

Ah well, better stick to the truth and tell them I used the Sharingan on her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Reviews please? :D<strong>


End file.
